Ne suis je qu'un souvenir?
by Sahad
Summary: Ulrich a grandi, ses amis ne sont plus là... Aucune nouvelle, ni de Jérémie, ni de Yumi, ni d'Aelita, ni même d'Odd, son meilleur ami. Il se sent oublié...


**Ne suis-je qu'un souvenir ?**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Et oui ! On fait dans la diversité ! Lol ! Nan, c'est que j'aime bien Code Lyoko et que j'ai eu une envie subite d'écrire une fic là-dessus. Pour ceux qui me connaissent, vous devinez un peu ce que ça va donner...

**Chapitre unique :**

Ulrich soupira. Il était à présent en terminale et avait 17 ans. Depuis son entrée au lycée, il n'avait plus revu ses anciens amis du collège. Leurs aventures sur Lyoko lui manquaient. Et bien qu'il n'ait pas de nouvelles, il se doutait que Aelita et Jérémie étaient toujours ensemble. Aucune nouvelle... Yumi, Jérémie, Odd... L'avaient-ils donc tous oublié ? La sonnerie le tira de sa rêverie, il n'avait rien noté de son cours d'anglais... Comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait au passé...

« Ulrich ! »

« Hm ? » le brun se retourna à son nom.

« Tu es au courant, toi ? » demanda une fille de sa classe.

« De quoi ? » s'étonna l'adolescent.

« Ben, il paraît qu'on va avoir un nouveau dans notre classe... » lui expliqua-t-elle. « Tu n'as pas écouté pendant notre cours d'anglais ? »

« Pas vraiment, non... » murmura Ulrich.

« T'es incorrigible... » soupira-t-elle. « En plus, il paraît que c'est un mec interne et, que je sache, il ne reste qu'une place à l'internat : le lit dans ta chambre, non ? »

« Si tu le dis... » soupira-t-il.

« Ça ne te fait rien ? »

« Je m'en fiche... »

Sur ce, le brun se dirigea vers la salle de son cours de philosophie. Il traînait les pieds : alors il allait partager sa chambre ? Un inconnu allait occuper le lit à côté du sien... Celui où il avait tant de fois cru voir dormir son ancien colocataire...

« Odd... » lança leur professeur.

Ulrich sursauta : il était en cours, avait-il pensé tout haut ? Il examina rapidement la classe, personne ne le regardait donc ça ne devait pas être ça. Tout à coup, son cœur manqua un battement : la silhouette qui pénétra dans la salle ne lui était pas inconnue, des cheveux blonds coiffés au gel, une mèche violette, des vêtements de la même couleur en un peu plus foncé, un côté plus clair que l'autre, une dégaine...

« Odd ? » souffla le brun, stupéfait.

« Hm ? » l'intéressé avait entendu et s'était tourné vers lui, écarquillant les yeux. « ULRICH ! »

Le blond, sans se soucier du reste de la classe ou du professeur, se jeta sur son ancien colocataire pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Ulrich ! Tu m'as trop manqué ! Kiwi avait bouffé ton adresse alors j'ai pas pu t'écrire ! Je suis désolé ! »

« Odd... » son ami n'en revenait toujours pas. « Co... Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ce bahut ? »

L'adolescent eût un sourire quelque peu crispé et alors qu'il allait répondre, le professeur toussota, leur rappelant où ils étaient, ce qui eût pour effet de les faire rougir. Odd se confondait déjà en excuses mais le professeur de philosophie lança :

« Asseyez-vous, je suppose que cette place vous était prédestinée. Mais je vous change de place si vous perturbez mon cours. »

« Oui, M'sieur ! » répondirent les deux garçons en cœur.

Ils se turent donc pendant toute l'heure, bien que bon nombre de questions et de remarques leur brûlèrent les lèvres. A la sonnerie, les adolescents partirent en courant afin de fuir les autres élèves : Ulrich connaissait à présent le lycée comme sa poche, il savait où aller pour être tranquille, Odd le suivit. Les deux garçons reprirent leur souffle derrière l'un des grands bâtiments de l'établissement. Le brun releva la tête, faisant face à son ami :

« Ça fait un bail... Ici, on sera tranquilles, personne ne vient jamais... »

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles... » s'excusa à nouveau l'adolescent.

« C'est pas grave... » sourit son ancien et nouveau colocataire. « J'avais seulement peur que vous m'ayez oublié... »

« Mais Ulrich ! Jamais je ne t'oublierai ! » s'exclama le blond. « Je t'aime trop pour ça ! »

Ulrich écarquilla les yeux. Odd, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se traitant mentalement d'imbécile : il venait enfin de retrouver le brun et il allait tout gâcher ! Les joues empourprées, il réfléchit rapidement afin de trouver une solution pour se sortir de là :

« Enfin, tu sais ! On était les meilleurs potes du monde ! Ça peut pas changer comme ça, hein ? »

« Odd... » souffla son ami.

« C'est vrai qu'on peut plus aller sur Lyoko et que ça me manque un peu, mais Aelita va bien, c'est ce qui compte ! » continua le jeune blond sur sa lancée. « Tu t'en souviens de tout ça ? »

« Odd ! » insista le brun, le faisant frissonner d'appréhension. « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Tout à l'heure... A propos du fait que tu pouvais pas m'oublier... »

Un malaise s'installa, le silence de Odd en disait long, les joues légèrement colorées, son regard était fuyant. Ulrich attendait, incertain de ce qu'il avait entendu, de ce qu'il en avait compris. Le blond releva la tête sans pour autant le regarder :

« J'ai dit... J'ai dit que je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier, parce que je t'aime trop pour ça... »

« ... » son ami le considéra, sans esquisser le moindre geste.

« Déjà, à l'époque du collège... Je tenais énormément à toi... » avoua Odd. « Au début, je me disais que c'était juste une très forte amitié... Puis je me suis rendu compte que je crevais de jalousie lorsque tu étais avec Yumi... Tu parlais tout le temps d'elle ou tu la regardais sans t'en lasser... »

« Odd... » murmura Ulrich, à peine audible.

« Tu te souviens... De la fois où Xana avait envoyé une fausse Yumi et qu'elle draguait Jérémie ? » lui rappela son ami. « T'étais super énervé... J'essayais de te remonter le moral mais je n'y suis pas arrivé... C'est quand j'ai commencé à ne plus supporter que les filles t'approchent que j'ai vraiment compris que ce n'était plus juste de la jalousie due à de l'amitié... »

Le jeune blond lança un regard peiné à son colocataire puis s'adossa au mur du bâtiment derrière lequel ils se trouvaient :

« Je sais que y en a pas mal que ça dégoûte alors... Je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre mais... Je suis homo. Et je... Je t'aime. Depuis le collège. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas t'oublier... »

Odd baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, il ne voulait pas pleurer, pas devant son meilleur ami, encore moins après ce genre de déclaration. Il ne voulait pas non plus le voir partir. Il voulait rester digne. La main qui se posa sur sa joue le fit sursauter, Ulrich le fixait, ce n'était pas un regard de dégoût mais plutôt gêné. Le blond pouvait d'ailleurs sentir la main trembler sur sa joue. Il posa sa main sur la sienne, la pressant contre sa joue. Le brun reprit la parole dans un murmure :

« Odd... Je... Je t'aime beaucoup... Enormément... Je ne sais pas si c'est... De l'amour ou une très forte amitié. En plus, je n'ai jamais eu de relation avec un mec... Je ne sais pas trop comment me comporter... Ni même si j'aime les garçons... »

« Je comprends... » le blond caressa la main de son ami du bout des doigts. « Alors... Tu veux bien qu'on reste amis ? »

« Je voudrais essayer. » lança résolument Ulrich.

« Hein ? » les yeux turquoises de son interlocuteur s'écarquillèrent.

« Je voudrais essayer... » répéta le brun. « Je te garantis rien, je suis même pas sûr de moi mais... »

Il lança à Odd un regard inquiet, comme s'il lui demandait de comprendre sans qu'il n'ait besoin de s'exprimer. Le blond le considéra quelques instants, muet, puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Ulrich... Ferme les yeux... »

L'intéressé obéit sagement. Il sentit deux bras enlacer son cou et des lèvres se poser sur les siennes, elles étaient douces, hésitantes. Instinctivement, Ulrich glissa ses bras autour de la taille de son colocataire et l'attira un peu plus contre lui. Ils se séparèrent, les joues légèrement empourprées...

« C'était pas désagréable... » sourit le brun en rougissant un peu plus.

**- FIN.**

Sahad : Première fic de Code Lyoko en ligne (parce que c'est la seule à être finie) ! Je sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais j'avais envie de les caser ensemble ! Muahaha ! Puis c'était l'occasion d'écrire un petit one-shot pendant mon cours d'Anglais justement ! Lol ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus ! Ciao !


End file.
